legendsmodfandomcom-20200215-history
Rocket Raccoon
Rocket Raccoon, often referred to as Rocket, is a superhero and anti-hero, published by Marvel Comics. First appearing in Marvel Preview #7 (Summer 1976), he is anthropomorphic raccoon and a former mercenary. A keen marksman and tactician, he is better associated with the Guardians of the Galaxy and the tree entity Groot. First added in version 3.2 of the mod, Rocket Raccoon's costume can be crafted in the Hero Maker. Wearing it gives the player many of his abilities and weapons. Backstory Rocket has no official alter-ego, though his official name in the Marvel Cinematic Universe is 89P13. Before joining the Guardians of the Galaxy, he was a Guardian of the Keystone Quadrant, an area of space separated from the rest of the Universe by a cosmic barrier. He and a number of animals were taken from Earth to a planet in this section called "Halfworld" and experimented on, giving them human-level intelligence and the ability to speak. Eventually escaping, Rocket became the captain of the starship called the Rack 'n' Ruin, which consisted of other animals that had escaped from the labs. Eventually finding a way to our universe, following the destruction of the Rack 'n' Ruin and the apparent deaths of his crew members, Rocket began travelling the universe, eventually discovering Earth. At first, Rocket was unable to adapt to the planet, due to his species being considered a common vermin on the planet, with many being not as smart as he was. After being tracked down by Star-Lord, he teamed up with the intergalactic mercenary to fight off a Kree invasion. Following this, he was offered a place on the Guardians of the Galaxy, a team of mercenaries dedicated to fighting off the mad tyrant Thanos and protect the universe. Knowing that he was a freak of science and that humans would be unable to accept something as "ludicrous" as him, he accepted the offer and joined as a marksman and weapons expert. He quickly grew fond of the team and became friendly with fellow teammate Groot, a Flora Colossus from the planet X. In the Mod Rocket Raccoon has been accessible in the mod since version 3.2. His suit can crafted in the Hero Maker and worn by the player. Doing so gives them Speed 2 (whilst sprinting), Acrobatics 3 and Night Vision in darker areas. Rocket can also equip his own blaster (Weapon Equip Key), which can be fired in combat (hold the Right-Mouse button to aim and (Suit Ability 2 Key) to fire). He is also immune to fall damage. Crafting To craft Rocket Raccoon, you will need: *10 Black Cloth *9 Orange Cloth *5 Leather Rocket Raccoon Head Recipe.png|Rocket Raccoon's Head Recipe Rocket Raccoon Chestpiece Recipe.png|Rocket Raccoon's Chestpiece Recipe Rocket Raccoon Leggings Recipe.png|Rocket Raccoon's Leggings Recipe Rocket Raccoon Boots Recipe.png|Rocket Raccoon's Boots Recipe Additional Notes *If the player has the Render Player API mod installed, Rocket will appear smaller than without this mod installed. Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Marvel Category:Guardians of the Galaxy